


Regarding Mr. Mullins  (Chapter 3)

by Violet_libra



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is the continuation of my friend's story. Leanda Gomez.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Regarding Mr. Mullins  (Chapter 3)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the continuation of my friend's story. Leanda Gomez.

Regarding Mr. Mullins

 

Chapter 3

 

 

( After school the next day.)

Tara  
You've got to be kidding me!! He's the new permanent history teacher?!!

 

Tonya  
Yes.

Tara  
Dang!! Why did they choose to hire him!! That man is crazy!!

 

Tonya  
I know. 

 

Melissa  
Hey y'all! Have y'all met the new teacher yet? He's so freaky!!

Tara  
Yes. 

Melissa  
I told my mom about him last night and she didn't believe a word I said about him!

Tara  
My parents were the same way. And my brother told them he heard the same things over at his school!

 

Melissa  
What grade is your brother in?

Tara  
Eighth. He goes to Carver Middle School.

Melissa  
Oh, so he'll be over at Carver next year?

Tara  
Yes and thankfully, I won't be!

 

Melissa  
Are you going to college?

Tara  
I hope too.

Melissa  
Me too. My mom tells me if I want to go to college after graduation that I need to find a job!

Tara  
Mine too. I've been looking over at the mall. There's Sarah's Boutique, Marvin's Music and Dale's Donuts.

Melissa  
I was thinking Ice Cream Island at the Food Court. It's mainly soft serve and some hand scooping.

 

Tara  
Yeah. Or even Pauline's . You know the corn dog / pretzel stand?

 

Melissa  
Oh, yeah!! I love Pauline's !! Especially the pretzel garlic knots and the jalapeno cheese stuffed bites!!

Tara  
Yum! Those are my favorite!!

Melissa  
Well see you tomorrow. Hope school will be better then?

 

Tara  
Yeah. Me too. Bye.

Melissa  
Bye.


End file.
